Supe que te amaba antes de conocerte
by troublemakergirlSly
Summary: Después de la guerra quedas marcado. No hay nada que te quite las pesadillas de lo que pasó ahí, en el campo de batalla. Pero con un poco de convivencia es posible encontrar el descanso que buscas. Después de todo, la vida sigue.
1. Chapter 1

"Supe que te amaba antes de conocerte"

**por: troublemakergirlSly**

_hola, espero esta historia les agrade. Ya saben qué hacer, dejen reviews en caso de que no sepan haha. Les agradecería también si me dan ideas, se aceptan de todas las locuras existentes. Juró solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._

**_¡comencemos!_**

* * *

Era 1º de septiembre y estaba más que feliz de poder regresar a mi hogar; Hogwarts. No había un lugar más hermoso y cálido que Hogwarts, y menos estando como ella... Sin un hogar. Sí, perdí a mis padres gracias a la guerra que se desató por el mago tenebroso y el niño que vivió. Pero no culpaba a nadie, entendí con el paso del tiempo que a veces se pierden personas en la vida, pero también se encuentran personas en la vida. Nada es una casualidad, y nadie lo entiende mejor que yo.

Saliendo de mis cavilaciones, decidí pasar a la plataforma 9 3/4. Al traspasarla me encontré con muchos rostros nuevos y conocidos. Este año habría muchos magos en primer grado.

- Hola Herms -dijo Ginny abrazandome con mucha efusividad que casi tropiezo.

- Ginn, me asfixias. Se que soy irresistible, pero no es necesario que me abraces tan efusivamente, no me iré de aquí. Tenlo por seguro -dije intentando mantener mi equilibrio.

- Oh, sí, claro, yo también te extrañé Hermi, aunque tú a mi no. -dijo haciendo una leve mueca y un ceño fruncido que demostraba que mi amiga estaba molesta.

- Ginn no te enojes, sabes que te extraño en las vacaciones, es sólo que no es tan bonito que llegues al tren y te reciban con un abrazo mortal -dije intentando excusarme por mi comportamiento.

Y en ese instante pasó lo que nunca me imaginé que pasaría. Pansy Parkinson llegaba, vestida como muggle, con unos converse y un vestido casual, dándole un toque despreocupado a su vestimenta. Zabinni, Nott y Malfoy venían detrás de ella, vestidos de la misma manera, casual con unas bermudas y una playera polo negra... y también... unos vans.

- Esto no está pasando -dijo Ginny antes de que yo pudiera articular una sola palabra.  
Tan asombradas estábamos que no nos percatamos de que Ron y Harry se encontraban a un lado de nosotras, intentando hacernos reaccionar, al momento que llegaba Luna y se unía a ellos.

- ¿Se han dado cuenta de cómo han llegado vestidos los Slytherin? Eso no es normal, algo les ha pasado. Les han dado un cerebro; es lo más posible... No hay otra respuesta a su vestimenta -decía Ron.

- Sí, ha sido bastante extraño verlos de esa manera vestidos. Es algo que nunca creí llegar a ver -susurro Harry, ya que seguía en una especie de shock. Luna se levantó de la mesa del gran comedor para ir a la mesa de Ravenclaw, todos la volteamos a ver un poco confundidos. Ella no había articulado una sola palabra desde que la vimos en la estación.

- ¿Qué le pasará a Luna? Lleva actuando raro desde que salimos de Londres -dijo Ginny.  
Ron asintió, debido a que en ese momento se encontraba dando un gran mordisco a una tarta de melaza. Harry sólo miró a Ginny y se encogió de hombros. Y yo me quedé callada, simplemente no sabía qué responder ante eso.

Lo que no sabían era que en la torre de astronomía una rubia de ojos azules y un peli-negro compartían unos momentos a solas.

Pov. Luna.  
"Espléndida noche en la torre de astronomía, y más si estoy bien acompañada" pensé. Sonreí al ver a Theo parado con su atuendo muggle aún puesto, se veía muy atractivo.

- Theo -dije. Y automáticamente él volteó a verme. Se acercó a mi y tomó mi mano.

- Creo que deberíamos hablarlo con todos -dijo. Yo sabía a lo que se refería con eso, quería que les contáramos a los de Gryffindor (mis amigos) y a los de las demás casas que estábamos saliendo.

- ¿estas seguro? -pregunté vacilante.

- Le pregunté a Draco sí él lo veía conveniente, y me dijo que era lo mejor -dijo. Los Slytherin amigos de Theo, eran los únicos enterados de todo. Incluso por ello se comportaban distinto. Ya no eran los mismos de antes, o al menos eso era lo que yo podía percibir.

- De acuerdo, entonces mañana daremos la noticia. Dile a Draco que me debe una apuesta -sonreí pícaramente. Días antes de entrar, vi a Draco en el caldero chorreante, él me preguntó sí haríamos público nuestro noviazgo Theo y yo. Le dije que sí, que sería al entrar de vacaciones a Hogwarts, él no me creyó y apostó a que sería después de salir de curso. "Él perdió" pensé con una sonrisa picara y malvada.

- claro, yo le digo. Bueno... Entonces nos vemos mañana Luna -dijo, y depositó un tierno beso en mi frente.

- Hasta mañana, cuídate de los narggles.

Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Gryffindor...

Pov. Hermione

- Luna ha estado muy rara, algo ha de ir mal con ella... Pero, no nos ha dicho nada -dijo Ginny.  
- Esta bien Ginny, ya nos lo dirá mañana -contesté. Pretendí dormir, pero no podía negar el hecho de seguir durmiendo. Algo fuera de lo normal estaba ocurriendo, y no podía fingir que nada estaba ocurriendo con esas serpientes, pues finalmente no se puede confiar en tus enemigos- descansa -dije, y me quedé en silencio. Lentamente abrazada por la oscuridad que poco a poco se intensificaba.

Ala mañana siguiente me levanté con un poco más de ánimo del necesario. No sabía porqué motivo, pero me sentía realmente bien por iniciar el año, nuestro último año. No podía creerlo, era lo mejor que me había pasado en los años pasados escolares. Al fin no habría nada de guerra ni destrucción, lo máximo que habría sería estrés por no pasar algún TIMO, pero por suerte yo ya había estudiado en las vacaciones.  
Despampanante, me dirigí hacia la oficina de la ahora directora, Minerva McGonagall, la cual me había mandado llamar a primera hora por una nota con una lechuza. Sin evitarlo sentí un pequeño escalofrío al momento de llegar a la que era la oficina del director fallecido Albus Dumbledore.

-Regaliz del caldero -susurré, y comenzó a moverse la gárgola en espiral para dejarme dentro de la oficina, la cual no había cambiado mucho, sólo habían de diferentes unos papeles ordenados y un pequeño reloj de arena dorado, el cual era de McGonagall.

-Buenos días, querida. Espero que hayas reposado adecuadamente... Aunque observando tu espléndido humor de hoy puedo asegurar que así fue, ¿no? -dijo con un deje de alegría, pues después de la guerra tuve un periodo en que las pesadillas venían a mi y me hacían perder mi realidad. Simplemente me estaba considerando una loca, y me habían internado un tiempo en San Mungo.

-Estoy bien... o al menos eso procuro. Los chicos no dejan que mi ánimo decaiga, creo que son los primeros en querer que mi mundo sea color rosa para que no me vuelvan a afectar las pesadillas -dije haciendo una pequeña mueca al decirle eso, ella me conocía más que yo misma a mi. Era imposible esconderle algo a mi antigua profesora.

-Poco a poco vas a mejorar, ya lo veras, sólo no hay que perder la esperanza... Ahora, te mandé la carta en la mañana porque necesito que hablemos acerca del premio anual de este año sin guerra... Como sabemos, hubo dos bandos, sin embargo, en los alumnos no se presentó ataqué alguno hacia ustedes o la orden en general. Los jóvenes a los que me refiero es a los de Slytherin, ellos no contribuyeron en nada... Y este año me gustaría que demostremos que no hay problema alguno entre las casas con mayores disputas en el colegio, y con esto me refiero a Gryffindor y Slytherin... -dijo con precaución, como buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirlas, y formar una idea concreta.

-No entiendo... ¿Esto qué tiene que ver conmigo?... -dije, y hubo un minuto de silencio- ¿acaso usted...? -dije, pero no termine, pues un hechizo hizo aparición a centímetros de mi. Simplemente pude ver el color del hechizo, que era un color rojizo, lo que significaba que era un perfecto expelliarmus el que había sido lanzado. Voltee hacia la puerta y encontré a Draco Malfoy con un enojado Zabinni, los cuales venían sumidos en una calurosa discusión. Ambos llegaron a donde se situaba McGonagall y le miraron molestos.

-¡¿Cómo está eso de qué Draco no dormirá con nosotros en los dormitorios de Slytherin?! -estalló el chico, al momento en que hacia movimientos de evidente enojo con sus manos. Era gracioso verle así, pues parecía más una madre sobre protectora que un joven apuesto y refinado como ellos decían que eran.

-Señor Malfoy, me alegra que esté aquí... Hermione, a partir de hoy hasta el último día del curso compartirás la torre de premios anuales con el joven Draco. Te pido sean de lo más prudentes, confío en que ustedes más que otra persona tienen la capacidad de controlarse y poder entenderse bien sin necesidad de duelos de por medio... Así que no me defrauden, confío plenamente en ustedes -dijo, antes de retirarse a su escritorio, y hacernos un gesto con la mano indicando que era todo y nos podíamos retirar. Sin pensarlo dos veces salí de ahí, presa de un miedo y unos nervios que no entendía por qué estaban presentes.

-Guau, ahora entiendo por qué no te quedaras con nosotros... Lástima, aunque... creo que estarás mejor con Granger, al fin y al cabo no está mal -dijo Blaise a Malfoy en un susurro, riendo y finalmente desapareciendo juntos hacia la nada. Aún podía sentirme descontrolada, mi día había cambiado brutalmente de muy feliz a deprimente, y eso no me agradaba nada. No entendía por qué ella era la que debía estar así, en esa situación, cuando podían haber pedido a Harry que la supliera o a Ron. Pero toda posibilidad desapareció de su mente, y salió hacia la sala de Gryffindor a platicar con Ginny.

Sin creerlo, el tiempo pasó rápido, justo cuando no quieres que así sea. Al terminar de platicar con Ginny nos dispusimos a bajar a cenar. Nos pusimos unos jeans y unos converse que nos habíamos comprado en Londres muggle durante las vacaciones, los cuales eran de un color amarillo canario, y bajamos al gran comedor, esperando que no estuviéramos tan llamativas. Al terminar la guerra varias reglas en Hogwarts cambiaron, y entre ellas la de portar el uniforme sólo los de último año, o mejor explicado, sólo nosotros no llevábamos uniforme pues tras la guerra no se les hizo justo que nosotros tuviéramos que portar con un uniforme que nos recordara tantas cosas.  
Al llegar a nuestro lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor me situé a un lado de Harry, y me recargué en su hombro. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, simplemente quería que ese día terminara y que llegara uno nuevo, con nuevas sorpresas. Cansada y sin ganas de hacer mucho, me costó trabajo cenar el banquete que ese día se ofrecía. Había un enorme estofado, el cual era acompañado con un suculento aderezo, y una exquisita pasta. Ron no paraba de comer, y como de costumbre Ginny le regañaba, moviendo la cabeza negativamente cada que este usaba una educación no adecuada para devorar cuanta comida se cruzaba con su plato.

-Queridos alumnos, gracias por compartir aquí en nuestro hogar, Hogwarts un año más. Pero más que eso, por traer paz y tranquilidad en aquellos a los que les debemos haber ganado esta batalla... Gracias a los caídos en acción, pues sin ellos probablemente no estaríamos ahora aquí... -dijo McGonagall al momento en que un círculo se formaba a un lado de ella, y en el se mostraban las caras de las personas fallecidas, entre ellos Moody, Fred, Dumbledore, Cedric, Sirius, Tonks y Lupin. Sin evitarlo, la mayoría de la mesa de Gryffindor comenzamos a sollozar silenciosamente, pues eran personas que nosotros conocíamos, y que considerábamos incluso nuestra familia. Al final, se mostraron de igual manera imágenes de personas del otro bando, entre ellos Severus, y... Luicius Malfoy. Todos callaron, y nadie hizo ningún sonido cuando el heredero de esa familia salió del gran comedor dando un portazo y maldiciendo en voz baja.

-Nunca he entendido cual es su problema, lo hicieron para conmemorar a su padre y en cambio él se cabrea... -murmuró Ron con pesadez. A lo cual Harry le dirigió una mirada cómplice. Sin embargo Ginny se molestó y le propinó un golpe a Ron por su comentario.

-Ronald, guarda silencio. No todos pueden tener la dicha de nosotros de tener buenas memorias de sus padres, y a pesar de que Malfoy era su hijo dudo mucho que alguna vez le haya demostrado cariño alguno... No podemos entender a las personas Ron, así que te pido que no estés de irrespetuoso, porque nosotros podríamos estar en su lugar -dijo Ginny con evidente pena en su voz. Ella era muy sensible al dolor de las personas, nunca permitía que se juzgara mal o bien a alguien frente a ella. Era una persona muy bondadosa, y a pesar de ser agresiva se mostraba tranquila y sería cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

-De acuerdo... Tú ganas, no dije nada -susurró Ron con un poco más de corazón. Todos terminamos de cenar, y en unos instantes ya nos encontrábamos parándonos para dirigirnos a las alcobas. En el pasillo me detuve y me despedí sin ganas de Ginny y los chicos.

-Les veré mañana... Espero poder dormir bien... -susurré, y en ese instante los tres me abrazaron, me dieron un beso en la mejilla y se encaminaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, yo sin embargo me encaminé a la torre de premios anuales.

Al llegar encontré la chimenea encendida, y unas mantas en el suelo. Pensé que Malfoy estaría aquí, pero así esta mejor. Con sigilo comencé a subir las escaleras poco a poco, procurando no hacer ruido, pues no sabía como estaría Malfoy y lo que menos quería esa noche era discutir con él. Al llegar sana y salva a mi habitación conjuré un hechizo de protección y silenciador, no quería que por algún grito mío proferido en la noche Malfoy al día siguiente me molestara, entonces tomé las medidas adecuadas para ello.

"As My Memory Rests  
But Never Forgets What I Lost  
Wake Me Up When September Ends  
Summer Has Come And Passed  
The Innocent Can Never Last  
Wake Me Up When September Ends"

Traducción:  
"Mi Memoria Descansa  
Pero Nunca Olvida Lo Que PerdÍ  
Despiértenme Cuando Termine Septiembre  
El Verano Ha Llegado Y Se Ha Ido  
El Inocente Nunca Puede Durar  
DespiÉrtenme Cuando Termine Septiembre"

La música inundaba mi cabeza, y una lágrima poco a poco descendía por mi mejilla. Me sentía desprotegida, con inseguridad de cerrar los ojos. Sentía que si los cerraba perdería a más personas a las que quería. No podía permitirse eso, no de nuevo. La herida aún no sanaba del todo, y ella debía sentirse dichosa al seguir con vida, pero no podía... Le hacía falta algo... y aún no podía entender del todo qué era.

"Here Comes The Rain Again  
Falling From The Stars  
Drenched In My Pain Again  
Becoming Who We are"

Traducción:  
"AquÍ Viene La Lluvia Otra Vez  
Cae Desde Las Estrellas  
Empapado Mi Dolor Otra Vez  
Convirtiéndonos en lo que somos"

Sintiendo ese dolor en mi corazón, cerré los ojos, siendo valiente. Encontrando rápidamente un lugar de refugio en mis sueños y cayendo en ellos poco a poco.

* * *

Espero sea de su agrado, no olviden dejar reviews, son buenos como un pago para los que escribimos. Espero actualizar pronto. *travesura realizada*


	2. Chapter 2

I knew I loved you before I met you

por: TroublemakergirlSly

Hola todos, les dejo la continuacion. Juró solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. :)

¡Comencemos!

* * *

Un rayo de sol comenzó a entrar por mi ventana, y rápidamente me tapé la cara. Era demasiado temprano como para levantarme, no quería que este día iniciara. De alguna manera todo daba a entender que este día sería peor que el anterior, y eso vaya que era bastante, "¡Merlín, necesito descansar" pensé, y con un movimiento de varita lancé un accio a mi reproductor de música muggle, el cual había modificado en las vacaciones del tercer año. Era un orgullo poder tener aquí un consuelo, uno que nunca se iría, un amigo fiel y sincero de toda su vida... La música.

Estando tan concentrada en lo que estaba escuchando, no me había percatado de que en mi teléfono muggle había entrado un mensaje:  
"Sé qué no es una carta formal como las que sueles leer, y tampoco es entregada por una lechuza... Pero tenía que invitarte a venir a casa de Julianne, será su cumpleaños este sábado. Te divertirás, a parte vendrán chicos de tu edad... Te quiero, cuídate, estés donde estés".  
Inmediatamente comencé a sentir un suave sonrojo, esa persona era todo para mi, más aún después de perder a mi familia. Comencé a escribir una respuesta, y la envié sin mucho pesar, después vería como salir de Hogwarts.

Al salir de la habitación de la torre, bajé las escaleras, y me encontré con la tetera en el fuego. Intenté no hacer ruido, y poco a poco caminé hasta llegar a la puerta, una vez ahí salí corriendo hacia el gran comedor. Al ver a Ginny una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, y me arrojé a ella. Sólo ella podía hacerme reaccionar así.

-Vaya, creo que de ahora en adelante dormirás en la torre, sólo para que me recibas así cada que me veas. Puedo acostumbrarme a esos cariñosos abrazos -sonrió Ginny- ¿por qué tan feliz?.

-No lo vas a creer, pero... Nos invitaron a una fiesta en Londres muggle este sábado. Obvió debemos ir, no te estoy preguntando ni pidiendo permiso. No preguntes de quien es, sólo acepta que iremos -dije en voz queda, pues a esas hora comenzaban a llegar todos al gran comedor, a pesar de seguir con cara de querer dormir un poco más. Sin embargo fuimos interrumpidas por Harry, el cual llegó y de una manera posesiva había situado uno de sus brazos en los hombros de Ginny.

-¿Fiesta?¿Londres muggle? Me apunto... No me interesa si no me invitan... Yo voy -dijo Harry con una cara de alegría, él era uno de los primeros en celebrar por el motivo que fuera, ya que le encantaba bailar. Ginny sonrió ante su respuesta, pero me miró como esperando que le diera permiso de ir con nosotras.

-De acuerdo, irás... Pero promete que no le dirás a nadie acerca de la fiesta... -dije. Pero en ese instante llegó Ron, el cual con una cara de sorprendido tragó en secos me miró no una cara mala para que explicara qué fiesta.

-¿Mencionaste una fiesta? -dijo Ron, al momento en que Luna llegaba a dónde estábamos situados. "Genial, ahora todo Hogwarts lo sabe" pensé con enojo. Sin embargo al ver a los chicos que tenía a mi al rededor me di cuenta de que éramos una familia, y como tal debíamos ir juntos fuera a dónde fuera.

-Sí, ¿saben qué? Vamos todos... Pero debemos ir con una pareja, así que deben elegir a alguien que les acompañe... -dije, y todos entramos juntos al gran comedor. En un segundo nos encontramos sentados, y los chicos estaban discutiendo acerca de con quien irían a la fiesta.

-Yo quiero ir con Lavender -susurró Ron, sonrojado.

-Por mi cásate con ella, Ron. No es como esté hermosa o algo así como para que yo vaya tras de ella -dijo Harry al momento en que se dirigía a Ginny- Ginny... Tú sabes que yo sé que me amas... y ¿qué mejor manera de comprobarlo que ir juntos a la fiesta?... ¿Qué dices? -susurró Harry un poco colorado, haciendo un guiño en el ojo izquierdo, captando la atención de media casa de Gryffindor. Al ver que Ginny se había disgustado, se levantó en la mesa, y comenzó a callar a las personas que dentro estábamos- Ginevra Weasley... Estoy enamorado de ti desde hace más de tres años, y nada me gustaría más que ir juntos a la fiesta del sábado... ¿Irías conmigo? -preguntó totalmente colorado. Ginny se le quedó mirando estupefacta por lo que veía, ella nunca había entendido con qué magnitud él la quería. Así qué simplemente asintió con una sonrisa.

-Guau. Hemos comenzado con el pie derecho este día todos -dijo Luna, la cual iba llegando de su mesa para sentarse con nosotros. Inmediatamente todos comenzamos a reír y a disfrutar del momento.

Más tarde, al terminar nuestras clases y los deberes. Nos dirigimos juntas al lago negro Ginny, Luna y yo. Sin embargo al ir caminando nos topamos con Parkinson, la cual se veía demacrada del rostro. Nos acercamos a ella para ver si es que le podíamos ayudar en algo, pues a pesar de la rivalidad no era correcto que la dejáramos a su suerte, más cuando la guerra ya había terminado, o al menos eso nos había dicho Ginny.

-¿Qué sucede, Parkinson? -se acercó Luna, la cual poco a poco quedó a su altura, sentada. Esperando a que la chica le contestara. Parkinson se movió con un sobresalto, y comenzó a limpiarse unas cuantas lágrimas del rostro. Se dirigió a Luna, la cual la veía con expectación.

-Es... Lo siento, Luna. Es... -a Ginny y a mi nos sorprendió bastante el hecho de que le haya llamado por su nombre y no como le solían llamar antes de la guerra.

-¿Es por Blaise, no es cierto? -murmuró Luna con tranquilidad. Al ver que Parkinson se quedaba en silencio sólo atinó a sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía. Ni Ginny ni yo entendíamos qué era lo que pasaba, pero no quisimos entrometernos en algo que no nos concernía- te dije que no era bueno que se estuvieran presionando a sacar adelante su relación cuando no había nada que pudiera salvarla... Él no es el chico adecuado para ti Pansy... -susurró Luna al momento en que la ponía de pie junto con ella.

-Tengo una idea... -dijo Ginny al fin hablando por primera vez- ¿por qué no vienes con nosotras Parkinson? Iremos a Hogsmeade a comprar unas cuantas cosas...estoy segura que eso te hará sentir mejor.

-¿Enserio quieren que les acompañe? -dijo incrédula Parkinson, pero las tres asentimos, y una sonrisa sincera surcó sus labios. Sin pensarlo dos veces nos dirigió una sincera sonrisa, y al momento nos encaminamos juntas al gran comedor.

Al llegar, una vibración corta me sacó de mis pensamientos. Rápidamente saqué mi teléfono y observé la pantalla:  
"Hoy me sorprendiste, creí que preguntarías la temática... Pero para que veas que estoy de buena persona te la diré: Rock... lleven máscaras. Se que te encantan. Por cierto, vendrán varios de Hogwarts".  
Sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a escribir una respuesta, y nos encaminamos a donde se encontraban los chicos. Al llegar nos dispusimos en nuestros lugares y nos sentamos, Parkinson se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, a avisar que comería con nosotras.

-¿Se han vuelto locas, en serio Parkinson comerá con nosotros? -estalló Ron con cara reprobatoria, la cual ignoramos olímpicamente, sólo nosotras sabíamos por qué lo hacíamos, y no les diríamos nada a los chicos.

-Ron cierra la boca cuando comes... Por cierto, chicos... La fiesta es acerca de rock, y debemos llevar máscaras. Así que vayan buscando algún disfraz interesante... Harry, confío en que les ayudarás a elegir a Ron y Neville.

-¿Ustedes como irán? -preguntó de pronto Harry. El cual tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, pues era bien sabido que su música muggle favorita era el rock, no por nada nos entendíamos bastante bien.

-Después de comer iremos a Hogsmeade a buscar unos algunos disfraces... y eso a ver sí encontramos algo que nos sirva para allá -dije tratando de mostrar lo que realmente estábamos pensando.

-Conozco a una persona que nos puede ayudar... Es muy bueno haciendo trajes, y la verdad son muy originales. Todos los años le encargo los míos para Navidad y Halloween -contestó Parkinson al momento en que engullía un poco de jugo de calabaza. Todos en la mesa la volteamos a ver, ella estaba como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. No mostraba una actitud como la de años atrás, lo cual agradecía infinitamente.

-Bien... Ahí iremos entonces, Parkinson -susurró Ginny, al momento en que terminaba con la comida de su plato.

-Por favor, dime Pansy, querida -dijo una sonriente Pansy, la cual comenzaba a congeniar bastante bien con nosotras. En silencio concluimos con nuestra comida, y nos dirigimos a las afueras de Hogwarts. Esperamos a que llegara una carreta, y nos dispusimos a ir alegres en el camino.  
Al llegar a Hogsmeade, no pudimos evitar salir a toda prisa. Normalmente no salíamos tanto de Hogwarts, más que los sábados. Sin embargo, tras la guerra concluir, la directora McGonagall decidió que los de último año podíamos salir al pueblo cuantas veces deseáramos, y así nosotras comenzamos a hacerlo.

Pansy comenzó a dirigirnos hacia una tienda, la cual era de un buen tamaño. Tenía un letrero en la entrada, el cual estaba lleno de telarañas. Algo no muy bueno a simple vista, sin embargo en él se leía: "Diseños Rose". Pansy llamó a la puerta, y lentamente unos sonidos de tacón sonaron dentro.

-Muy buenas tardes señorita Parkinson. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? -dijo una anciana, la cual se veía bien vestida. Nos miró a nosotras y asintió de manera respetuosa, a lo cual nosotras contestamos de igual manera.

-Hola, Mitch. Esperaba que estuviera William, necesito un encargo grande... -dijo con tranquilidad Pansy, a lo cual la anciana asintió.

-¿Escuché acaso mi nombre? -dijo un joven de tez morena, el cual llevaba un atuendo a juego de color negro. Parecía que iba a una fiesta, se veía bien, y en cierta manera se me figuraba a Blaise.

-Querido, es bueno verte siempre. Ven y dame un abrazo -dijo una alegre Pansy, la cual al extender sus brazos recibió un cálido abrazo de parte del tal William. Ninguna de nosotras dijo nada, sin embargo Luna tosió un poco- Oh, pero que maleducada soy... William, ellas son Ginny, Luna y Hermione... Chicas, él es William Zabinni, uno de los mejores diseñadores del mundo mágico.

-Un placer chicas, espero encuentren lo que buscan... -dijo con una cálida sonrisa, nada qué ver con Blaise.

-Claro, gracias por todo... Pero creo que te las dejo en tus manos, debo ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas en la tienda de enfrente. ¡Manos a la obra! Debemos llegar temprano al castillo -dijo una apurada Pansy, al momento en que nos entregaba en las manos del hermano de Blaise Zabinni.

En ese instante William comenzó a chasquear los dedos y comenzó a moverse por el local, buscando algo. En el instante en que tomó una cinta métrica muggle me di cuenta de que iba a tomarnos medidas.

-Pelirroja, serás la primera -dijo William con una natural sonrisa y un guiño de ojo, el cual no pasó desapercibido por las chicas que estábamos presentes. Él se concentró en tomar las medidas adecuadas, y poco a poco comenzó a anotarlas en un pergamino. Al terminar pasó a Luna, y al final a mi.

El tiempo pasaba rápido, y sin darnos cuenta ya eran las seis de la tarde. De pronto se escuchó un portazo, y todas pegamos un grito, sin embargo William no se movió ni un poco. Él seguía estando concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, y fue hasta que volteamos que nos dimos cuenta de quienes eran los que habían entrado a la tienda... Era de esperarse, eran Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabinni.

-Vaya hermanito, veo que estás un poco ocupado... y al parecer estás con gente jodida... O, ¿tú qué opinas Draco? -preguntó sonriente Zabinni.

-Tus modales Blaise, sino tendré que sacarte... -susurró William, a lo cual todas nos quedamos descolocadas. No era algo común el hecho de que dos sangres puras hermanos se pelearan de aquella manera por defender a chicas y menos si eran de casas enemigas.

-Tranquilos los dos... Hemos venido porque necesitamos que nos hagas algo brillante para este fin de semana... Tenemos una reunión pequeña y debemos ir lo más presentables posibles -dojo Malfoy con un deje de elegancia, la cual salía al natural de él.

-Caracoles... ¿Se dan cuenta que por su culpa no podré salir en esta semana? -dijo con una sonrisa William, el cual comenzó a tomar medidas a Draco y Blaise para que se pudieran marchar- Listo, pueden largarse ambos...

-Yo también te amo hermano, lo sabes... -susurró con sorna Blaise, el cual poco a poco se fue retirando hasta salir del local, dando entrada a Pansy, la cual venía con unas cuantas bolsas en las manos.

-¿Aún no han acabado? -dijo cansada, al mismo tiempo en que tomaba asiento en un elegante diván que estaba situado en la estancia.

-No... Han venido a molestar tus queridos amigos -dijo divertido William.

-Bien, pero ya... En fin, hay que terminar hoy mismo -dijo Pansy al momento en que comenzaba a confeccionar unas cuantas partes de los vestidos y disfraces que se le ocurrían en telas que estaban situadas en rollos enormes. Entre William y Pansy comenzaron a trabajar, y poco a poco fueron dando forma a cada uno de los vestidos, haciendo que Hermione y Ginny quedarán asombradas de la infinidad de hechizos que estos dos realizaban para poder llevar a cabo sus modelos. Luna veía todo con tanta naturalidad, pues ella había visitado con su madre otras tiendas de ese tipo, cuando aún vivía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, en cuanto terminaron de hacer los disfraces cada una se acercó a ver qué tan prometedores eran estos. Sin quererlo todas veían los disfraces con la boca abierta. Nunca habían visto esa clase de vestidos en ningún lado, y estaba más que claro que en ningún lado les confeccionarían nada tan elegante y hermoso a la vez. Cada una se probó su disfraz y sonrieron, pues eran hermosos. Llenos de vida y de alegría, pues la guerra había terminado, y con ella los malos momentos... Les bastaba con sentirse felices y agradecidas por ese momento, pues se vive sólo una vez y eso a ellas les quedaba claro.

-Gracias por todo, buenas noches -dijeron al unísono al irse rápidamente hacia las carrozas que se dirigían hacia el castillo. Divertidas, al llegar decidieron ir con Hermione a la torre de premios anuales, pues en las salas comunes no se sentían bien. Al llegar, todas se dirigieron hacia la habitación de la castaña, y comenzaron a armar un escándalo mundial, sin darse cuenta de que dos muchachos las veían escondidos desde la escalera.

-Ouch, me pisaste.

-Cállate que nos escucharan.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi el escribirlo. Travesura realizada. :)

dejen reviews!

sasuhinasfan: Gracias por todo, guapa. ILTU!


End file.
